There is No Horror!
by tommon360
Summary: The world has changed 2076 and demons themselves desire the will to create a new hell. But there are also great dangers on the surface. What will be expected in this world so cruel that there's no horror. There will be parody elements from many games in this story


Sorrow Evil Vuglar Empty Negligent Sins

Their Flesh Bones Skin Organs Blood And Soul

Belong to them

As the seven beings stood their on the many faces covered in blood with contorted faces

Chucky:Where the fuck am I?

A man clapped as the beings turned to clap

Jzaru:Congratulations you have been chosen as sacrifices and will be tortured for all of eternity here in this room in hell.

Chucky:Sorry jackass but somebody will just find my doll body and I have another chance at living again I always come back.

Dh:You mean this doll?

The small midget man dangled the doll in his hand as Chucky was scared

Chucky:Hey asshole it's forbidden to enter the human world.

Tqio:Says the one who is breaking that same law tehehe.

Freddy:Listen bitch I'm about to be your worst nightmare if you don't let us out.

Flre:Yall have no power over the demonic forces anymore none of you from this moment forward you will all be stripped of that.

Pinhead:You can't do that we have served you beautifully we inspire fear in all.

Uxw:Yall don't inspire fear in no one anymore. Chucky your doll body has been in a ocean for 2 decades now untouched. Freddy everyone who remembers you is dead and hasn't spread on your name as it was illegal and got their tongue cut off. Jason they have set up a giant wall all around camp crystal lake and never stepped inside if anyone tried coming inside out of curiosity they were shot on sight. Myers they chopped your body up and buried you in a deserted location as deep as they could. Ghostface or should I say Billy and Lu congratulations on your first time in hell once yall dead you will never come back if that's not obvious. Leather Face your family is dead and so is your legacy as cops came out investigating you. Pinhead we even gave you your own special dimension but you failed us with that stupid box thats now locked away in a chest with the key destroyed now no one can summon you. We were orginally going to have 8 sacrifices but Ash accepted our power to be free from the book it's the least we could do for him after kerring ypu evillage spirits in check.

Vnubb:It's Vnubb now let the horror begin

The floor swallowed them whole as some screamed while others struggled but they were all eventually consumed

Lust

As Freddy clothes and burned skin were torn from him he was a old naked man the kids laughed and pointed at him they started taking their clothes off as well and having sex with each other Freddy tried to touch them but couldn't get close as he was in one spot the whole time

Children:1 2 Freddy no one is scared of you 3 4 We better play out doors.

Freddy:Shut up!

Children:5 6 That old man needs to dig his own ditch 7 8 We can't wait.

Freddy:Get out of my head I'm suppose to to do that.

Children:9 10 Till we never see him again

Freddt:Goddamit.

Freddy cried not being able to be touched or killed harm just ignored as the little children sang their song and had sex ignoring Freddy.

Sloth

Myers walked and kept walking finding nothing but darkness everywhere he went hearing his family laughing but never seeing them furious as ever has he kept walking being stabbed by the bone spikes on the floor

Envy

Chucky saw woman pregnant

Chucky:Sarah I'll kill you bitch you're suppose to love me!

Chucky as he was in a room outside looking out the window no way out as he saw Sarah and all her happy memories with her family

Greed

As the two boys kept running they couldn't get away from the fans as they were in jail suits as a female reporter came up to them

Reporter:Tell me gentlemen who is the real killer Ghostface it certainly can't be yoi boys haha.

Bill:But we are you fucking bitch!

Reporter:Ooh not a good anwser looks like we're going to have to find it the hard way.

The reporter sat both boys in the chair as she slowly cut layers off their eyes as they screamed

Gluttony

Leather Face sat their being stuffed with human flesh as he cried flesh bits was literally crawling insode his mouth,his intestines was bursting out of his gut as he was being fed through spoon

Elderly Woman:Make sure you eat every bite honey.

Pride

Pinhead was in a world where everyone was doing every crime as Pinhead try to grab one he got kicked to the floor

Criminal:The fuck you doing faggot hey guys let's kick the shit out of this freak.

All the criminals piled on Pinhead beating him

Wrath

As Jason shrinks back into his deformed child his heart was ripped from a counselor as he squeezed it out the blood overflowed to the point it became a giant lake as Jason drowned in his own blood shaking

Camp Kids:Omg it's the face is ugly let's attack him raargh!

The kids swam under the blood and attacked Jason with knives and bats as he was attacked he cried painfully ad he saw his mother above being raped by several man Jason growled at this as the children held him down attacking him he struggled more and more which surprised the children as he slipped out their grip by letting them rip off chunks of his flesh. He took a knife from one of the kids and slashed at one of the children as the child turned back into a demon he cut them down one after one swimming up too the top and slaughterING the other demons up at the top slowly crawling back up as he ripped of the floor that swallowed him up

Jzaru:I thought we took away his power.

Tqio:He must be killing on rage and instinct alone delicious his rage and Lust for blood it's enough to make me cum.

Tqio felt all over her body as she saw how Enraged he was as Jason turned back into his adult self with his contorted zombie self before blacking out


End file.
